Ups!
by Raviollo
Summary: Gara-gara Naruto lupa mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang diberikan guru yang terkenal mesum di sekolahnya, dia terancam mendapat 'les tambahan' dirumah gurunya tersebut. Di waktunya yang semakin menipis hanya ada satu orang yang mampu menolongnya.


"OHAYOU….!"

Teriakan cempreng dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang seketika menggema di kelas XI A Konoha Gakuen ketika dirinya memasuki kelas tersebut yang dapat menyebabkan seluruh siswa dalam kelas tersebut mengalami apa yang dinamakan tuli mendadak.

"Urusaii Naruto! Hentikan teriakan cemprengmu itu!" seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya, bernama Inuzuka Kiba mencoba menegur pemuda pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari Sang Namikaze.

Dengan santainya Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa memperdulikan suasana kelas yang super gaduh padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul 07.00 waktu setempat. Naruto heran ketika dirinya mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah bata serta bertato 'ai' di keningnya sedang duduk di belakang bangkunya sambil menyalin sesuatu sambil terburu-buru. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa itu Gaara?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara, Rei Gaara itu hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya. Gaara kemudian menatap pemuda yang sudah mengagetkannya yang saat itu sudah duduk di depan bangkunya.

"Aah.. Ini?"

Bola mata Gaara mengikuti arah pandangan bola mata safir Naruto yang mengarah pada lembaran kertas di atas mejanya yang sedang ia kerjakan tadi.

"Kau lupa? Bukankah kemarin Kakashi-sensei memberi tugas karena beliau tidak masuk hari ini karena ada rapat?!"

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya−mungkin−yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang mengingat apa yang sudah dikatakan Gaara tadi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

"GYAAA….TIDAAKK! TUGAS MATEMATIKAKU!"

**Naruto's Fanfiction**

"**Ups!"**

**Summary : Gara-gara Naruto lupa mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang diberikan guru yang terkenal mesum di sekolahnya, dia terancam mendapat 'les tambahan' dirumah gurunya tersebut. Di waktunya yang semakin menipis hanya ada satu orang yang mampu menolongnya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat Naruto benci. Di detik-detik terakhirnya Naruto mengalami sebuah kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan ditengah ributnya kelas.**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship,Humor? Err...entahlah.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : OOC,AU,gaje,typos,dll.**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Teett….Teett..Teett..

Pukul 14.00 waktu setempat bel pulang sekolah Konoha Gakuen berbunyi menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah tersebut hari itu telah selesai. Para siswa sekolah tersebut mulai berkemas termasuk siswa di kelas XI A.

"Baiklah anak-anak… dikarenakan besok sensei ada rapat, jadi tidak bisa masuk.. maka dari itu ada tugas untuk kalian."

Seorang sensei berambut silver serta bermasker yang mengajar di kelas tersebut membuka sebuah buku matematika sebelum menutup pelajaran pada hari itu yang dibalas dengan raut wajah kecewa dari para murid penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Kalian cobalah kerjakan LKS halaman 65 sampai 68 beserta cara me…"

"NANII…!?"

Teriakan dari seluruh siswa kelas XI A tersebut menginterupsi perkataan sensei muda yang baru berumur 25 tahun itu.

"Sensei! Soal tersebut bahkan belum pernah Sensei ajarkan!" protes seorang siswi berambut merah panjang serta berkacamata yang bername tag Karin Uzumaki tersebut.

"Ralat. Kalian kerjakan halaman 65 sampai 73 serta cara mengerjakannya. Dikumpulkan besok. Harus di meja saya sebelum jam setengah delapan. Jika ada yang protes lagi, tugas akan ditambah. Dan jika ada yang telat mengumpulkannya, dia akan mendapat 'les tambahan' dirumah saya. Baiklah terimakasih, kalian boleh pulang."

Dengan senyum mesum nan nistanya Sensei yang suka membaca buku bersampul orange yang Kau−Tahu−Maksudku itu pergi meninggalkan kelas XI A beserta murid-murid disana yang sebagian masih memasang wajah cengo dan sebagian lagi menelan ludah dengan susah payah mendengar kata 'les tambahan' dari Sensei yang−katanya−mesum tingkat akut itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan raut wajah gelisah Naruto melirik kearah arloji di tangan kirinya.

07.10

Naruto cengo sesaat.

'Dua puluh menit lagi!'

Keadaan kelas semakin ribut. Ditengah-tengah ributnya kelas yang begitu kacau Naruto tengah berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengerjakan soal matematikanya itu yang berjumlah 9 halaman tersebut.

Ah.. salahkan Tou-sannya yang tadi malam mengajaknya menonton pertandingan sepak bola antara Indonesia melawan Myanmar yang berujung kemenangan bagi Indonesia.

'Aarrggh! Naruto ayo pikir! Aku tidak mau apa yang dinamakan 'les tambahan' itu.. Kami-sama tolong aku!'

Pukul 07.15 dan Naruto tetap terduduk di bangkunya mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ah Naruto.. kenapa kau begitu lola sih?! *dirasengan*

"Hey Ino! Kemari! Bagi juga jawaban Shikamaru itu padaku!"

"Huwaa…. Kertasku robek! Aku butuh lem atau sejenisnya!"

Begitulah kira-kira beberapa teriakan-teriakan yang terus menggema di kelas XI A itu. Sampai salah satu teriakan membuat Naruto tercengang.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku pinjam kertas jawabanmu?!"

CLING!

Sebuah refleksi dari bola lampu yang menyala muncul diatas kepala pirang Naruto yang menandakan dia memiliki sebuah ide yang−menurutnya−cemerlang.

'Sasuke! Ya! Mungkin saja Si Teme itu mau membantuku.' Pikir Naruto.

Lalu ia segera pergi menuju ke bangku Sasuke yang hanya berjarak dua bangku di depannya. Saat itu pemuda bermata onyx serta berambut raven bergaya seperti.. ehm.. pantat ayam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil memasang wajah bosan kepada sekumpulan siswi yang mengerumuni mejanya. Bahkan Naruto dengan susah payah bisa mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Eerr… Teme." Bisik Naruto ketika dirinya sudah cukup dekat dengan Sasuke.

Yang dipanggil 'Teme' alias Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal setelah mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berdiri disampingnya sambil memasang cengiran andalannya.

"Apa Dobe?"

Naruto yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu kini hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tertutup rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal.

"A..ano.. e..etto.. Teme…"

Mendapati ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabat kecilnya itu Sasuke dengan wajah stoic-nya menyuruh para siswi yang sejak tadi mengerumuninya untuk pergi. Setelah yakin semua siswi itu pergi, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk disampingnnya. Namun Naruto tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan dia memutuskan berdiri dihadapan Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil mata onyx-nya menatap intens wajah tan Naruto yang masih memasang ekspresi gelisah.

"Apa Dobe?" Sasuke mengulangi apa yang ditanyakannya pada pemuda dihadapannya itu sekali lagi.

07.20

"Er.. ano.. T..Teme…"

'Ayolah Naruto waktumu tinggal sepuluh menit lagi! Persetan dengan harga diri!'

"Apa sih Dobe? Kau membuang waktuku tahu." Sasuke mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang terlihat gelisah.

Sangat dekat. Mungkin hanya berjarak 5 senti.

"Teme… bisakah kau.. err.." keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Naruto.

Uhh.. Naruto kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk mengatakan kalau kau membutuhkan pemuda itu!?

Hey jangan salah sangka dulu. Dia hanya membutuhkan kemampuan otak seorang Uchiha, okeh?!

"Yaa?" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tan Naruto.

"BAGI YANG INGIN SELAMAT DARI 'LES TAMBAHAN' KAKASHI-SENSEI HARAP SEGERA MENGUMPULKAN TUGAS MATEMATIKA PADAKU! AKU AKAN MENGHITUNG SAMPAI SEPULUH. SATU…"

Pukul 07.25 dan ultimatum dari Sang Ketua Kelas yang memiliki wajah baby face yang bername tag Akasuna Sasori terdengar yang menyebabkan siswa-siswi kelas XI A berlarian kesana kemari tidak karuan.

"DUA…

TIGA…

EMPAT…"

Hitungan dari Sang Ketua Kelas terus terdengar tapi tidak sampai ke telinga Uchiha dan Namikaze yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Naruto tengah berusaha mengatakan bahwa dia ingin meminjam jawaban dari tugas matematika Sasuke. Huh.. dia tak sadar sudah jam berapa sekarang. Dia sepertinya harus bersiap-siap mengikuti 'les tambahan' Kakashi-sensei.

Sementara Sasuke tengah memandangi wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak 3 senti di depannya .

Tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi pemuda itu, kulit tannya, mata safir cerahnya, hidungnya yang mancung, surai pirang cerahnya, dan…

bibirnya.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya sehingga menyebabkan buku-buku jarinya memutih saking kuatnya genggamannya itu untuk sekedar mengusir rasa gelisahnya.

"LIMA…

ENAM…

TUJUH…"

Hitungan Sasori terus berjalan.

"DELAPAN…

SEMBILAN…"

Hingga tinggal satu hitungan lagi.

"Kyaa.. Sasori! TUNGGU UN!" teriak seorang pemuda yang bername tag Deidara itu dengan lari terbirit-birit menuju kearah Sang Ketua Kelas yang saat itu berdiri di depan. Hingga saat dirinya melewati Sang Uchiha dan Namikaze yang saat itu masih berdiri berhadapan dengan tidak sengaja Deidara menyenggol punggung Naruto hingga menyebabkan Naruto terdorong ke depan.

BRAKK…

CUPP!

"SEPULUH."

Dengan berakhirnya hitungan dari Sasori, Deidara berteriak dengan gajenya.

"Yee…yeee! Aku berhasil.. berhasil.. berhasil… Horeee!" dengan gaya yang mirip dengan salah satu kartun anak yang Kau−Tahu−Maksudku−

Tanpa sadar Deidara berteriak di keheningan kelas yang mencekam.

"Eh.. ada apa sih un?" dengan rasa penasaran Deidara mengikuti arah pandangan teman-temannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke.

GLEK..

Deidara mencoba menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Kalian−Pasti−Taulah−Apa−Yang−Terjadi−

xxx

"Gaahh… ini salahmu Teme! Gara-gara kau aku dapat les tambahan tahu!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu Dobe!"

Mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ah.. hentikan Naruto! Kau membuat Sasuke ingin memakanmu!

"Lagipula bukan hanya kau kan Dobe, aku juga." Lanjut Sasuke dingin. Mati-matian menahan hasrat ingin 'memakan' Naruto.

Yep.. gara-gara kejadian minggu lalu karena ulah Deidara mereka telat mengumpulkan tugas sehingga mereka mulai hari ini harus mengikuti les tambahan Kakashi-sensei.

Tapi Sasuke merasa senang. Okeh..dia sudah gila sepertinya! *dichidori*

"Dobe."

Sasuke mencoba memanggil Naruto yang berjalan di depannya sambil membawa buku-buku tebal yang Kakashi-sensei perintahkan untuk mereka pelajari.

Naruto berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke.

'Oh.. Lihat Sasuke! Lihat wajahnya yang imut itu!'

"Ada ap−"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya, tubuh pemuda pirang itu didorong oleh seseorang kearah tembok. Orang itu mengunci pergerakan Naruto agar tidak kabur.

"HEY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEMEEE!?"

Yap.. orang itu Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekatka wajahnya pada Naruto. Hingga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

'Gawat! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Si Teme ini? Aku punya firasat buruk.'

Sasuke tetap mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

Dengan suara cool-nya Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto. Wajah Naruto memucat hingga tak sadar buku-buku Kakashi-sensei terjatuh.

"Jangan menunjukkan ekspresimu itu Dobe, kau membuatku ingin 'memakan'mu."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

BBUUUUUGGGHHHH!

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto melayangkan tinjunya kearah Sasuke sehingga menyebabkan dirinya tersungkur.

"DALAM MIMPIMU! HOMO MESUM!"

Setelah itu Naruto segera membereskan buku-buku Kakashi-sensei yang terjatuh lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tersungkur.

−POOR YOU SASUKE−

FIN.


End file.
